


Hella

by lokthuum



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Marijuana, Oneshot, Smoking, This is a late birthday present, Weed, also dedicated to melle, but it's meant to mostly be karlnap, dnf crumbs, dream team, dreamnotfound, dteam - Freeform, for miks :), i just need more stoner dream team content, just stoner gays being stoner gays, karlnap, love u guys, quackity's girlfriend is a bong, stoner feral boys, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokthuum/pseuds/lokthuum
Summary: “Packed a bowl for ‘ya” He grinned at Karl, who beamed with excitement and moved his gaze to the bong on the table. He giggled giddily and turned to hug Sapnap.Sapnap leaned into the hug and wrapped his right arm around Karl as he spoke, “D’awe, you spoil me. That’s the cool bong too!” the boy replied.“Well, duh. Only the best for ya,” he beamed, George gagged, “take a ripski.”Karl leaned forward, carefully picking up the bong and the lighter with his other hand. Setting the bong gently on his lap, he held the neck firmly and put his mouth against the top opening. The lighter flicked, flame guided towards the green. It burned for a few moments, all the boys silent and watching the wonders of the first hit. White smoke filled the inside of the piece, his drag long until he pulled up the bowl, loud bubbling hit their ears like a familiar melody. Once he breathed it all in, he leaned back into Sapnap’s shoulder. He exhaled the smoke and the boys all shouted in excitement as the room got cloudy.“WE’RE POPPING OFF! WE’RE POPPING OFF!” George yelled.
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Hella

**Author's Note:**

> this fic contains usage of marijiana! if smoking weed, getting high, or smoking in general is an uncomfortable subject for you pls don't read. don't do drugs kids <3

Sapnap exhaled with a deep sigh, lips curled into an o-shape, head directed lazily at the open window to his left. A large and milky cloud of smoke enthusiastically left his lips, and the wind carried it away from him. His head fell back against the cozy armchair as he watched the smoke dissipate into nothingness, dissolve into the dark sky. It was a beautiful sight, really-- the traces of white vapor dancing against the evening Florida wind. He stared until it had seemed to completely evaporate, and even though the back of his throat felt the burn from the rip, he was used to it at this point. Setting down the small bubbler, Sapnap picked up the half-empty can of Monster and took a swig of the liquified bubblegum and battery acid. With a satisfied “ahh,” he set the can back down and let himself bathe in cool outside wind and head high sinking in. His soft eyelashes fluttered shut, focus on the sound of Quadeca pouring out of his bluetooth speaker. 

There he sat for a few moments, sinking into the chair comfortably as he vibed. That was, until, there was the sound of close footsteps and a sudden knocking on the door. His eyes flipped open and he quickly turned down the music, enough to hear a bit better. “Yuh?” He called out and turned his head to the door. It opened with a small creak and there was Dream, dressed in his Sunday best (otherwise known as a white tee shirt and sweatpants his mom bought him). 

“Sorry to kill the vibe,” Dream chucked, taking a step into the room. They both smiled as Sapnap rolled his eyes. He could never kill the vibe. “The gang’s all here, Karl and Alex just showed up!” A large smile spread across Sapnap’s face-- in his zooted state, he had forgotten the boys were staying for a few days. It had been a while since they had a full Feral Boys meetup and it was time to, well, pop off. The fact he was stoned didn’t really matter, within the hour the guys would all be circled around in the back room with Alex showing off how well he could roll a joint. To be fair, he could roll a damn good joint. Him and Dream would often end up fighting about who could roll the best one, and by natural logic they would have to roll two joints and smoke them both, competitively. Sapnap turned off the music, stood up from his chair, and raced past Dream out the door. He grabbed Dream by the wrist to pull him with him, tugging him forward like an excited child running to the ice cream truck. The taller man laughed and quickly followed as they speedrun to the front of the house. 

Dream, Sapnap, and George snagged a house together once George was finally able to come to America. In the time since they’ve all been together, they’ve had a few Feral Boys meetups, where Karl and Alex would come up from their respective homes. Karl would come a little more frequently since Alex was busy with school, even sometimes showing up randomly without knowledge-- that always breaks Twitter-- but nonetheless their time together was always filled with plenty of hype and good vibes. Surely this time would be no different... Except it kind of would. The weight of that realization didn’t hit Sapnap until they turned the corner to see George, Alex, and Karl talking and laughing at the front door. Sapnap felt his ears heat up when Karl looked at him with that big, dopey smile.

A few weeks ago Sapnap finally got out of his own head and told Karl that he had feelings for him. Not, like, hey we’re Minecraft fiancés and platonic lovers kinda feelings, but like, I want to date you and kiss your face kinda feelings. He remembers being a stuttering mess over Discord and Karl just giggling at him, saying something along the lines of “You’re a dummy, thought you’d never tell me.” and he could practically hear Karl’s smile through the phone. Sapnap asked him to be his boyfriend, with an awkward laugh, and Karl said “of course, you absolute nimrod”. This was the first time Sapnap had seen the other in real life since that happened. As exciting as that is, there couldn’t help but be a twinge of anxiety inside of both of them. What if it was awkward? The others knew about this, of course, but Sapnap and Karl didn’t want to give off any weird vibes, make it so they didn’t pop off. 

Dream knew exactly how Sapnap would react, and gave him a gentle nudge forward before he even had a chance to stop walking. Sapnap approached Karl as they both opened their arms. Karl took the other in a warm hug, wrapping his arms around him enthusiastically. It didn’t feel any different. To Sapnap’s surprise, his tension nearly melted when he took Karl in his arms, arms around his waist and holding him close. Dream gave a warm hug to Alex, and after pulling away, smiled at the other two hugging before him.

“Move, my turn asshole,” perked up Alex loudly, nudging Karl away from Sapnap with his shoulder. They all laughed at the bit as Karl dramatically fell to the side and Alex tightly hugged Sapnap. Karl bonked into George, causing a domino effect in which the shorter man dramatically fell into Dream. With a loud scream, George actually fell, nearly hitting the ground as Dream didn’t catch him until the last second. Karl landed on his butt with a small thump.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” George yelled as Dream broke out into a loud wheeze. He helped the shorter man stand, giving his shoulder a little apologetic rub.

“I just clutched that!” Dream retorted with a toothy grin. 

“It was pretty epic, honestly,” Alex said. This caused George to turn and begin to yell at Alex, and two bickered as normal. He had broken his hug with Sapnap, so Sapnap reached down an arm to help Karl up. The other happily accepted, taking the hand in front of him and standing. He thought about keeping their hands clasped for a few more moments, but decided against it. He’d hold Sapnap’s hand another time. Karl looked at the other with a smile, seeing the tint of red in his eyes.

“Mans already zooted!” Karl laughed out. The other three turned their attention toward them, ceasing their yelling.

“Started without us? How rude.” the British one replied. He shook his head with a tsk. 

“That’s kinda fucked up,” Alex crossed his arm in faux disappointment, “What if one of us is a fucking undercover cop and we all get arrested, huh? Would your marijuanas be worth it then?” Sapnap stared at him blankly. He was too high for this bit.

“Then we’ll beat the hell out of ‘em,” Dream responded, “ACAB.”

They all nodded in agreement. Karl and Alex then took their belongings as Dream turned to lead them to the guest rooms. Traveling up the stairs, they found their respective rooms and set their stuff down. Downstairs, George and Sapnap were making their way to the back room to set up for a smoke sesh. George gave the other a stern look when they entered the room. Sapnap noticed and felt a small bubble of anxiety in his stomach. Was he about to be dad lectured? The pair have known each other for a ridiculously long time, and despite only living together in person for a short time, they could read each other extremely well. George could sense Sapnap’s conflicting feelings the moment he saw Karl. Being the incredible friend that he was, he figured he’d provide him with some advice to overcome the awkwardness. Despite seeming like a dry person, when it came to Sapnap, George could easily give him a piece of his wisdom.

“You remember when we were first planning on getting me to America and getting the house?” George started. They made their way to the couch against the wall and sat down, sinking into the cushions. 

“Well, yeah, duh,” the other responded, “that shit took forever.”

“Remember why it took forever?” George asked. The taller gave a questioning hum in response, grabbing a jar from the table in front of him. It was filled with a richly green bud, hues of orange and purple spotted across the sticky plants. He reached inside and grabbed the largest nug he could find. He examined it as he listened to George talk.

“I was afraid of making things awkward, yeah? When you’ve only been in a relationship with someone online, the transition to seeing them in real life is really strange.” That was true. Dream and George had been together for a few months when they planned the trip. Some nights George was a rambling mess on the phone, unsure about how ready he was and fearing ruining his relationship or friendships. The taller man remembers those days, comforting George and assuring him that everything would be fine. As the other continued, Sapnap half-payed attention, staring at the nug in his hands. It was glistening in the room’s light, small strands of orange amongst the small green leaves. It was beautiful, glittery, and as he crushed it up to put it in the grinder, he gave it a silent funeral in his head, and thanked it in advance for how baked he was going to get.

“And then when we met in real life--” He stopped, “you’re not even listening, Sapnap.”

“I’m listening!”

“What did I just say?” George cocked an eyebrow as his gaze shifted to the grinder in the other man’s hands. 

“Then we all met in real life, blah blah blah.” Sapnap opened the grinder and gently tapped the top half against the bottom half, eyeing the grinded bud. He then set down the top half of the grinder and grabbed the pull from the bong that sat on the table. This bong Sapnap knew was Karl’s favorite, so it was in the right place at the right time. 

George leaned in a bit to get a better look at the weed as he continued to speak, watching as Sapnap carefully packed a bowl, “when we all met in real life, it was fine. Because we talked about it.” He paused for a moment, leaning back on the couch cushions, “Communication.” 

“Well, yeah, communication is important, ‘n stuff,” Sapnap replied, eyes focused on the task in front of him. He finished packing and set the grinder down, screwing the top back on it. He set down the bong for when the others joined them.

“So do you see what I’m saying?”

“Yeah, I mean. You’re telling me to just talk to Karl about feeling a little uneasy, and.. Be honest about boundaries, and stuff.” Sapnap looked at George, smiling when he nodded.

“Exactly.”

“Easy-Peasy.” Sapnap grinned. At that moment, Dream, Karl, and Alex entered the room, chatting happily as they did so. 

“LET’S GOOOOO!!” Alex yelled when he came in, running and landing on the bean bag next to the couch face first. Dream plopped himself down on the chair to the other side of the couch. Karl took a seat in the open spot beside Sapnap; the latter turned to smile at him, leaning back on the couch with his hands folded in his lap.

“Packed a bowl for ‘ya” He grinned at Karl, who beamed with excitement and moved his gaze to the bong on the table. He giggled giddily and turned to hug Sapnap. 

Sapnap leaned into the hug and wrapped his right arm around Karl as he spoke, “D’awe, you spoil me. That’s the cool bong too!” the boy replied.

“Well, duh. Only the best for ya,” he beamed, George gagged, “take a ripski.”

Karl leaned forward, carefully picking up the bong and the lighter with his other hand. Setting the bong gently on his lap, he held the neck firmly and put his mouth against the top opening. The lighter flicked, flame guided towards the green. It burned for a few moments, all the boys silent and watching the wonders of the first hit. White smoke filled the inside of the piece, his drag long until he pulled up the bowl, loud bubbling hit their ears like a familiar melody. Once he breathed it all in, he leaned back into Sapnap’s shoulder. He exhaled the smoke and the boys all shouted in excitement as the room got cloudy. 

“WE’RE POPPING OFF! WE’RE POPPING OFF!” George yelled. They all responded with various woo’s and yeses as Karl handed the bong to Sapnap. He took it in his lap, taking a hit as it was still cherried, glowing red peeking from the green. Dream connected his phone to the bluetooth speaker in the room, throwing on his Feral playlist to amp up the mood. After more thick smoke filled the air, the bong got passed to George, who took it eagerly into his hands. This got the vibe going, the boys all now talking and laughing as they settled in with each other. Times like these were really their favorites, getting high and chilling with the homies. After George exhaled the cloud of smoke, he stood, bong in hand, and shuffled over to Dream. He sat in the taller man’s lap, Dream chucking in surprise-- this was George’s way of killing two birds with one stone, passing the bong and getting a few cuddles. Dream’s arms wrapped around the smaller, taking advantage of the bong directly in front of him by placing his mouth against the opening. He gave George a look, to which he rolled his eyes in response.

George flicked the lighter, “Fine, not like you can’t light it yourself,” he set the green ablaze for Dream as he inhaled the smoke deeply. The clouds left his mouth, Alex already looming over the chair waiting to take the piece from him, making grabby hands.

“Quackity, ya’ever hear about something called personal space?” George said flatly with a raised eyebrow. Dream handed Alex the bong, and he took it happily.

“I’m fifth wheeling, give me fuckin’ break,” Alex resonded with a pout. He held the bong close to him like it was his girlfriend or something, “Mary Jane is all I have.” He plopped back down on the beanbag and took a rip from the glass piece.

The night went on as normal, laugh filling the already smoke-filled room. At some point, a Doordash order was placed and a joint or two was smoked. They shoved fries and nuggets in their mouths, munchies in full swing. The TV in front of them playing Flapjack, via Karl’s request. The strange cartoon entertained the baked boys, laughing at the antics and weird animation. Dream was now sitting on the floor, legs criss cross, with George’s head resting comfortably on his lap. The former had his hand gently running through the latter’s soft hair. George was, of course, already asleep. He always seemed to be the first to fall asleep when they were smoking, something that the others would always tease him about. Alex was still slumped in the beanbag, cozying up next to his bag of french fries and munching away at them happily. Sapnap sat criss cross on the couch, back leaning against the arm of the chair. Karl sat with his back leaning against Sapnap’s chest, legs straight out on the couch. Eyes fixed down at the other boy lovingly, Sapnap was truly content with the high and the comfortable, warm position. His hands carefully played with Karl’s brown hair, admiring how soft it was, and how Karl leaned into the touch. He could definitely get used to this. He leaned down his neck, and pressed his forehead into the top of his boyfriend’s head. His eyes fluttered shut, sleep beginning to overcome him. A soft yawn left his mouth.

“Sleepy?” Karl asked in a soft voice. He turned his head to the side to see Sapnap in his vision. The other boy nodded his head softly, “mmm, me too,” Karl murmured, gently sitting up and scooting forward a little bit. He turned his legs and shifted his body to be sitting forward, Sapnap doing the same as he uncrossed his legs. They both stood up tiredly, making their way to the door. Before leaving they turned to look at the others in the room, “Night, guys!” Karl said with a sleepy smile.

“G’night Dream, Alex, Alex’s girlfriend,” Sapnap said, referring to the french fries. They all chuckled as Alex groaned, shoving a few french fries in his mouth and throwing Sapnap a middle finger. He was too high and too into his fries to even combat the jab, so this was his way of saying goodnight to them. 

“Sleep well,” Dream said with a heartwarming smile, then looking down at the sleeping man on his lap, “probably gonna hit the hay soon, too. Gotta carry this one to bed.” 

“Beautiful princess Georgey,” Karl giggled, before the two of them exited the room. As they closed the door behind them, Karl looked at Sapnap with a sheepish smile, a little unsure of whether he was going back to his room, or Sapnap’s room. They hadn’t really established this, so the younger man took this opportunity to bring up what George had told him to talk about.

The other boy smiled up at Karl, waiting a few moments before speaking, “Uh, um, so… I wasn’t really sure how, like, comfortable you were feeling about stuff, so I didn’t wanna insinuate that we’re gonna go back to my room. ‘Cause I don’t wanna cross any boundaries or anything,” He scratched the back of his neck, unsure of how to start the conversation about boundaries. He knew that he’d have to ask, George made sure to tell him how important it was to communicate, and despite being a grown man himself it was difficult to just start up that topic, “So, um. What are you okay with?”

Karl smiled warmly at the question, “Well, uh…” He took a moment to think, then held out his hand towards the other. Sapnap took Karl’s hand gently in his, interlacing their fingers, “I’m okay with that, for sure,” The two of them smiled, cheeks a little flushed, “and I know I already put my stuff down in the other room, but if you wanted to, uh, cuddle or anything. That would be pretty epic.” 

Sapnap chuckled, then began to walk to his bedroom, Karl’s hand still with his, “That does sound pretty epic.” They approached and entered his bedroom-- this is not the first time Karl had been in this room, of course, but they had never gone in there with the intentions of cuddling before, only video games. He’d never had a boyfriend, or any partner for that matter, in his bedroom. The nerves started to fill him once again as he closed the door behind them. Sapnap then let go of Karl’s hand and sat on his bed, patting the empty space next to him gently. Karl took a seat beside him, crossing his legs up on the bed. “I’m gonna be honest,” Sapnap began, “I was a little scared when I saw you. Not, in a bad way, just in like, a nervous way. I didn’t wanna make anything awkward, ‘cause we’ve been friends for so long and I don’t wanna do anything dumb to mess that up.”

“Mmm, I mean I totally get that, “ Karl said, leaning his head into Sapnap’s shoulder, “I was nervous too. You can ask Alex, I was chatting his head off about it during the drive,” he giggled. Sapnap leaned into him and let out a content sigh.

“I’m glad, I guess. I mean, glad that I wasn’t just being crazy or whatever,” Sapnap said. Then, he scooted backwards and reclined his back so he was laying down. He opened his arms, and Karl eagerly crawled into him, cuddling into his side with his head resting on his chest. The other’s arms wrapped around him, heart rate elevating a tad as he watched the cute man so perfectly fit against him.

Karl looked up at his boyfriend, a lazy smile on his face, “Thank you for asking about boundaries n’ stuff. I’m not super sure what I’m comfortable with yet. But let’s not overthink it, just go with the flow. If I ever feel uncomfy I’ll tell ya, s’long as you do the same.”

“Of course,” Sapnap responded, voice low and soft. His hand gingerly cupped Karl’s face, thumb tracing over his soft, flushed cheek. “Communication is hella important,” He said with a smile. Karl leaned into his touch and exhaled in a small, soft laugh.

“Hella,” he said, then placing one of his hands on top of Sapnap’s, pressing a soft kiss to his palm, “S’that okay?” he muttered against his hand. Sapnap nodded, feeling his heart skip a beat. Karl could hear it, and it made him giggle.

Sapnap smiled, then moved his hand from Karl’s face. He pouted, before Sapnap gently retook the man’s hand and brought it to his own lips, kissing his knuckles like he was royalty. He left another kiss on the top of his hand, then another on his wrist, and Karl watched with flushed cheeks and a quickened heartbeat. He moved himself closer to his boyfriend, adjusting his hand so that his fingers were laced with his. Their faces rested a few inches apart, Sapnap's thumb tracing small shapes into Karl’s hand, eyes gazing into each other’s. This moment felt special, the first time they’ve ever really been this close before. In the dim light of the room, they could still make out each other’s features, eyes adjusted to the dark as they memorized each curve of the other’s face. 

The awkwardness and worry Sapnap held in his chest melted away, now replaced with the tingles of small flowers blooming in his ribcage, head swimming in the new addiction that was Karl’s smile, fingers, laugh, waist, hair, everything. All resting comfortably in his arms, so close to him, so close that he could kiss him. Karl felt lost in the boy’s eyes, all tension in his body left him while being held, feeling nothing but comfort and safety in this moment. They drifted closer, as if they were magnets, Sapnap's eyes falling to Karl’s beautiful lips. He couldn’t help but stare at them, parted gently, so close to him. Unable to bring himself to get rid of the distance between their lips, his nerves left his body frozen in place. Karl sensed his intentions, and he too found himself looking at the other man’s lips. Heartbeat quickening, the air he was breathing felt thick, drawing Karl closer to the man in front of him until both of their eyes fluttered shut, allowing their lips to carefully press against each other. As their lips connected, Sapnap felt his other hand tangle into Karl’s hair, pulling the boy closer to him ever so gently. They stayed like this for a few moments, eagerly taking in this first kiss, before Sapnap broke it, lips still only mere centimeters from Karl’s. He caught his breath, brain muddled from the weed and the kiss.

“Was that okay?” Karl whispered, lips brushing against Sapnap’s as he did so. Instead of responding, Sapnap pulled him in for another kiss, catching his lips and moving with them slowly. Of course it was okay, it was more than okay, Sapnap felt like he could kiss the man forever, taste him for eternity, get addicted to the way it felt to have him this close. This time, Karl’s fingers loosened from the other’s, fingers tracing down his wrist, up his arm, and into his dark hair. He played with it between his fingers, Sapnap leaning into the comforting touch and humming into the kiss. With his now free arm, Sapnap wrapped it around Karl’s waist, hand on the small of his back. The kiss only broke when Sapnap had to yawn loudly, head falling back against the pillow. Karl chuckled softly and lowered his head, resting it against the other man’s chest. “G’night, sleepy chucklehead.” His hand stayed in Sapnap’s hair, still twirling the ends with his fingers.

A tad sad about the broken kiss, but now reminded of just how tired he was, Sapnap hummed softly as he let his eyes close, “mmm, g’night, bug,” he traced little circles in the small of Karl’s back as he nuzzled into him at the sound of the pet name. They shifted a little bit to get more comfortable, then fell silent in their positions against each other. To the sound of each other’s breathing, they fell asleep rather quickly, happy and safe. They laid still, falling into their dreams slowly but surely as the moon’s reflection peeked through the still-open window. Before falling totally unconscious Sapnap wrapped the blanket around them lazily, the two now snuggling even closer together. George was right, after all-- communication was key, and Sapnap was really glad he pushed through those awkward and uncomfortable feelings. He wanted nothing more than this, just to lie comfortably with Karl in his arms, lips still tasting like his boyfriend’s vanilla chapstick, the THC in his system making this pure bliss. There they would rest until the sun came up, sound slumber through the silent night, feeling the most content and most safe that they ever had. In their dreams they saw each other, reliving their first kiss in their heads-- they were eager to do that again when they woke up, to have each other so close, as they wanted for longer than they both knew. The night was blissful and euphoric, small snores coming from the both of them as they slept. The moon watched over them, and, for the moment, everything was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my belated birthday present fic. i hope you enjoyed :) smoke responsibly!


End file.
